Mother: Red Version
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: All he wanted to do was be strong. All he wanted was to fight alongside his friends. He thought pills and music would cure that but they only increased the stress and the guilt. Trapped into his own mind, he's forced to go on another adventure to free himself of his mind. But, what's the point of waking up if all you are is weak in the end?


_A dream... A dream is that... Something you want... Something you aspire for... What you have earned so far... Is reality..._

_Those words. They have clung to me ever since I was young. Those dreams that I would have of becoming the very best will become my reality someday. I've worked my hardest and have tried my very best. Me and my friends, we've all worked so hard. We became champions again and again at every place imaginable. We've done this to make our dreams, the hopes we share, into our reality._

_You may not know me, but right now there is something I desperately needed to do. Don't go looking for me, please. Right now, for my friends, I must be alone. I need to be stronger for them so that our dreams may merge into our realities! I can't hold them back any longer like this! So, I've left into the confines of my mind. Please, to all of you reading my letter I am still here I assure you.I wouldn't go dying just yet. Just please... hang on and let me do what I must do._

_- Red_

Lucas held onto the letter and the bottle of sleeping pills found on the nightstand of his bed. Behind him, some stood with their mouths agape. It made sense, what is Red doing taking pills that can potentially kill him? It didn't make sense.

Doctor Mario examined Red's body. Mario and Luigi peered from his shoulder as he checked on his breathing. Lucario and Mewtwo walked over to Doctor Mario and whispered in his ears. He nodded, the stern look on his face never leaving.

"He's not, in any way, dead."

Everybody in the room sighed of relief.

"However, he's stuck in a realm inside his mind."

Ness jumped.

"Like his own Magicant!?" Ness asked.

Doctor Mario nodded.

"Yes like that. In order to revive him quickly however, we need volunteers to go and rescue him. I'm only takingfour now, I'll send more later."

Many hands shot up in the sky. Those part of the hands was Lucas.

"Okay... Nana." Nana gave a simple happy smile. "Peach." Peach cheered. "Robin." Robin gave a nod and a smile. "And Little Mac." Little Mac nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Mario said. "Why does-a Peach get to go? Isn't that-a dangerous?"

"Mario, I understand that you're caring for me but this is something I need to do. Okay?"

"But-a princess- !"

"It's fine Mario, don't worry."

She walked over to the plumber and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Okay, everybody in the lab. I will have your minds connected to Red's consciousness."

Nana, Peach, Robin and Little Mac all nodded in approval and left the room. All eyes followed them as they left then found themselves trailing back to Red.

"That reminds me." This got everybody's eyes on Doctor Mario. "Rosalina, I have to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. It seems as if you have a very important role in this."

Chatter erupted from the smashers.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Come with me," Doctor Mario said as he took a wooden box from the nightstand and left the room. Rosalina followed him. She had no idea that Lucas watched as she left. What's going on? Did Rosalina do this? The thoughts swirled in his mind in painfully brutal way.

...

The house shook from under him and he was woken up annoyed. The lights flickered themselves on and off which bothered him. He checked himself, he was fully clothed. This isn't the Magicant Ness had described to him. There were no pink skies and large tomatoes. Where is it? Where is Magicant?

He leaped out of the bed he was in, stumbling as the floor beneath him shook. With careful but firm steps, he looked around the room. It was plain with barely any personality in it. All there was in here besides the bed was a couch in the middle of the room and a desk.

He walked over to the door, holding him. Was this his form of Magicant though? What is it meant to symbolize? He reached for the doorknob and held on tight as the floor began shaking much more violently. Just as he was about to open the door, a lamp jumps on his face.

The lamp begins attacking him with its cord, Red trying to do his best to get away. He reached down for a Pokeball only to realize none were there. With nothing else to turn to, Red ripped the lamp from his face and threw it against the wall. The lamp fell with a thud but still moved, trying to jump and get Red again. Without missing a beat, Red punched the lamp, breaking the glass bottom. The lamp fell again with a thud, now lifeless on the ground.

What's going on? Red thought. He felt regret coming into him. He shook it off and opened the door.

The lights flickered intensely in the hallway. He looked around. There were two rooms and stairs leading down. He figured he should leave the house and figure out what was going on.

He ran quickly down the stairs thankful that nothing came to attack him this time. He was in a living room now and saw the door. He smiled but then noticed the unfamiliar woman standing in front of the door. Who is she?

"Red!" The woman cried. "I'm so scared, I don't know what's going on... Oh if only your father were here!"

Father? Red thought.

The phone rang.

"That must be your father! Go! Go answer it!"

Red slowly nodded and walked carefully to the telephone. It was so old-fashioned that Red didn't even notice that the floor was shaking much more violently than before. Once he got to the telephone he picked it up.

"Hello?" Red said.

"Red! Finally! We got a hold of you!"

"Doctor Mario? What's going on? I don't understand..."

"Listen Red, right now I'm in the lab right now currently trying to get four people to go inside your mind and help you!"

"This doesn't make sense... I don't understand why I'm not in my own Magicant..."

"The music box. You tried listening to the Eight Melodies with the music box right?"

"H-how did you- -"

"Listen to me. The music box didn't take you to Magicant. It took you to the world of Mother."

"Mother?"

"The first game of the series to be exact. You trapped yourself here."

"Trapped...!" Red backed away. "W-what..."

"I know it's hard to take in but there is a way out."

"But wait if this isn't my Magicant then what's the point in all this!?"

"Calm down Red. Don't lose it. Now what I'm going to tell you is vital information so don't godozing off on me. You can get out of here, just complete the game."

"Game...?"

"Yes yes, the game. I'll help you along the way I promise. There's a goal in the game and that's to save the earth from an oncoming threat."

"Oncoming threat? How can I fight that off without my Pokémon?"

"There's a book on PSI inside the basement, the key is on the dog's collar outside. The research should be able to unlock your potential PSI abilities."

"Like what Ness and Lucas have?"

"Exactly. But anyway, you'll learn PSI and travel America for the Eight Melodies. Once you do that then everything will make itself known."

"But wait -"

"I barely have any time left, sorry. I'm sending to you Nana, Peach, Robin, and Little Mac right now. Find them. Have them help you complete this game and wake up."

"But... what happens if I can't finish it... What if I can't beat this evil!?"

"... Then you're good as dead."

He hung up. Red stood there with the telephone next to his ear, still and quiet. What does he mean dead? How can he fight? Why is this happening to him. Red shuddered as he slowly put the phone away.

"Red, are you alright?"

Red nodded slowly. In truth, he was frightened. Asking so many questions in his head and yet he didn't have the ability to answer. And those four others... Maybe if he found them then it would make more sense he supposed.

Just then, a scream was heard upstairs. The woman cried out a name. Red knew something terrible must have happened, the girl must have been attacked. With the questions still filling his mind, he ran upstairs in a hurry, tripping on one of the last steps because of the shaking.

He looked to the room closest to him. He figured the little girl was there due to the constant banging of the door. He ran to the door and opened it. A girl was on her knees, crying.

"Big brother..." she said. "Help me..."

He looked past her and saw a doll moving on its own. The doll must have noticed him and so leaped out to attack. Before the doll can do any damage however, Red grabbed the doll's head and pushed her down firmly into the ground. She stopped moving on impact.

The phenomenon in his house had stopped. The lights no longer flickered and the floor no longer shook. Red investigated the doll, wondering what on earth would make it attack. In her stomach though, he noticed a small music box. He opened it up and heard a broken melody. He recognized it before, it was the first part of the Eight Melodies. Just then, Red saw a faint light and a scene.

...

_"Mewtwo, it's a lovely name for you isn't it?"_

_A woman with flowing blonde hair sat on a rocking chair with something inhuman in her arms. She rocked back and forth on the chair, holding a baby bottle in its mouth. The inhuman was small and a pinkish purple, it's face being somewhat cat-like in appearance. _

_"My dear sweet Mewtwo..."_

_The lifeform opened it's eyes. It saw the woman and smiled, reached a hand to her. The hand was abnormal, it was only three fingers and even then the fingers didn't look right. It cooed in happiness._

_The woman stood up from her chair and began walking around. She kissed the inhuman's forehead as the inhuman's 'fingers' gently caressed her face._

_"Want to hear a song?"_

_The inhuman nodded._

_Take a melody..._

...

And it stopped. Red was snapped back into reality. He looked around. The girl was no longer on the floor, she stood watching him.

"Are you alright?"

He walked past her, heading downstairs.

"Yeah fine."

He walked downstairs. The woman in front of the door no longer stood there. Instead, she sat on the couch. He gave her a look then left outside. Doctor Mario said there was a dog out here with a key on his collar.

He looked around, out front and to the side of the house. He saw a dog sitting on the grass with his tongue out. He went over to the dog, the key was taped to his collar. He took the key from his collar and quickly ran inside.

...

Inside, he looked around the living room. There was a door that looked old and suspicious to him.

"Oh Red, looking to go in the basement?" The woman asked from the couch. "I can see you have the key. Did your father tell you to learn PSI?"

Red nodded.

"Okay! This must mean you're destiny of saving the world is going to start! Oh how exciting! This is a big step for you as your grandfather predicted! Good luck!"

A smile curled on his face without him even realizing it. He was being sent on an adventure again, the thrill of new challenges awaited him. He went to the basement door and unlocked it using the key. It was dark and so he turned on the lights.

It wasn't much of a basement, there weren't even stairs. However, there were two things that stood out to him, presents. Presents littered the floor, he assumed they were all for him. He went to the first box and opened it up, it had some diary in it, old and worn out. He opened it up, most was illegible nonsense but one sentence can be read. 'The password... Where is the god's tail that which was left behind by the ship that soars the heavens?' What could that mean?

He went to the other box and opened it up. It had a cracked baseball bat in it.

"I'm wearing near identical clothes to Ness, have the same baseball cap, and now a baseball bat?" Red muttered to himself. "I guess it's time for me to be the chosen one I suppose."

...

**AN: Yes yes, very rushed I know. I wanted to establish all three realms of Mother. We have Red, Marth, and Dark Pit playing the roles of our beloved child protagonists. Each world is connected to each other, they're aren't simply separated stories they're together like how the games are. Though there might be some differences between what happens nonetheless it's the same game. I hope you were able to enjoy this chapter. Fire Bound should be updated by Thursday with Mother Icarus being updated by Sunday.**


End file.
